The present application relates generally to pliers-type tools, and more particularly to pliers-type tools having an adjustable or indexable tool head that is rotatable relative to the tool's handles.
Pliers-type tools typically comprise opposing first and second handles that are respectively integral with first and second jaw elements that form a jawed tool, such as, for example, pliers, wire cutters, wire strippers, and the like. A pivot joint is typically defined adjacent to the first and second jaw elements so the handles and jaw elements are pivotally movable relative to each other. Well known opening and closing movement of the handles causes open and closing movement of the jawed tool formed by the jaw elements.
It is well known to have a combination pliers tool having diametrically opposing jawed tools that are selectable to either use or non-use positions by rotating the handles 180° about a pivot axis relative to the tool head. Such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,721. However, the jawed tools can only be moved to one of two positions—a use position, wherein the jawed tool is adapted to be usable in a well-known manner via the opposing handles, or a non-use position. Such tool, however, cannot rotate the tool head to any one of a plurality of angular orientations relative to the handles.
It is also well known to have a tool head that is rotatable to any one of a plurality of angular positions relative to a single handle with an axially movable splined pin, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,221. However, such tools do not facilitate movement of a tool head formed of two opposing jaws relative to two handles, wherein the handles are adapted to be respectively fixedly interconnected to the jaws, thus forming a pliers-type tool.
There is therefore a need for a pliers-type tool having a tool head that is adapted to be rotated to and usable in any one of a plurality of angles relative to the tool's handles.